1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wind-shield snow protector device and more particularly to a disposable device for convenient removable attachment to the surface of the wind-shield of any vehicle which does not require special fasteners, magnets, or the like for its attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wind-shield protectors have been used in the past which usually require metallic means or magnets for attachment to the vehicle. Alternatively, a clip arrangement must be provided on the vehicle to engage and hold the desired protection device in place. Devices such as these are expensive to produce and accordingly are designed to be reusable. Further, the use of metallic parts and securing means often cause damage to the vehicle by scratching the matal parts to which they are attached.
In the past various attempts have been made to protect the wind-shield of an automobile from snow but these devices are often costly and require metallic components that are potentially dangerous to the exterior surfaces of a vehicle. Because of the expense involved these devices are adapted to be reusable many times.